


A Daughter Returned

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grimbark, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce looks over the recently acquired children for a spell of gloating</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter Returned

Her Imperious Condescension walked around behind the row of teenagers and her heels clicked on the floor. Two of them had to be restrained but the other pair stood still and silent under her power.  It was good to be her that was for sure. All her pieces had move about on the board in perfect synchronisation to spell out total victory. She could not have asked for a more perfect moment. All that was left was to wait for the rest of the brats to finally show up and he could finish up at last.

Moving around in front of the only boy in the room she looked down on him. He was handcuffed and the collar round his neck was chained to the ground so he could only get up into a squat at best. "So they say pages have unlimited untapped potential. Now what do you say we try to see if we can find some way to tap it." She placed her 2x3dent beneath his chin and lifted his head to get a good look at his eyes.

"You know as utterly barmy as it sounds I'm kinda glad you where the one behind this. I was worried that Grandma just really really hated my, quite frankly, mortifying mode of dress. Say do you happen to have a tailor in your employ?" Tangling her fingers in the human's hair she sneered in his face. But he refused to be intimidated even as his lip trembled and his voice shook. "On further thinking about it since you raised my dear Grandma doesn't that make you in a certain fashion my great-grandmother?"

The prongs of the Condescension's 2x3dent moved sharply to the side ripping a ragged bloody gash in the human's throat. He paled and slumped to the ground unconscious. There was a muffled scream from the next in line. She looked over at the other human and grinned "It was his fault; he shouldn't have called me old."

The second child in the line was being held firmly by a drone. One hand circled her waist and pined her arms to her sides and the other was clamped over her mouth. Even so she was struggling against the grip. The only way she had to express how she was feeling was the bafflingly pink eyes that glared furiously at the Condesce. Trolls with eyes that colour would be culled before the pigment even had a chance to take hold.

"You know it would have been much easier for you to do what I wanted of your own free will. Well now it's far far too late for that isn't it?" The human was lucky that she was a hero of void otherwise the Condesce would just mind control her into doing her biding.

A muffled sound made it past the metal hand that sounded not unlike the phrase "Fuck you batter witch." Then a foot swung up and the Condesce felt it impact her bulge through the bodysuit she wore. Her throat produced a strangled wheeze and she stumbled back to the floor. The third human in line moved to help her stand and she accepted the aid gratefully.

"Take the pair of them away and I'll deal with them later." The drone grabbed the chain binding the boy to the ground and ripped it from its mounting. Lugging a child under each of its arms it walked from the room without a sound beyond the whir and cling of its robot parts. "And now for you my lovely little heiress. I'm glad you are finally warming up to your role Jane."

The girl in red smiled as the Condesce ruffled her hair fondly. The tiaratop flashed red in a slow rhythmic pulse. "Well what little girl wouldn't want to inherit an empire? Ok I thought it was going to be a baking empire but a galactic empire is also good." The Crocker girl was such a good kid. That was probably accountable to the fact she was raised by the good child John. A smile pulled at her lips as she thought to the antics of the tiny boy as he pulled countless pranks and told an endless series of horrible jokes. "Hey Gran, do you mind if I call you Gran?" The Condesce nodded. "Can I go play with my friend Roxy? It's been a while since I've seen her face to face."

"Yes dear you go have fun but be careful." Jane wrapped her arms round the Condesce's waist and nuzzled into her for a second before running out after the drone. It was almost like having John himself back and the Condesce was happy. These humans were so short lived it felt like just yesterday she was changing nappies for a pair of weird monkeys.

Now there was one left in the room with her. She began to circle the dog eared, grey skinned girl. Very different from the last time they had seen each other. But the little girl was still in there. The buck toothed grin, the red hair so dark it could easily be confused for black, the odd twitch where she every so often wiggled her fingers and then clenched her hands into fists. It was all just as the Condesce remembered it.

"So you finally returned did you? You sure were gone a long time you bitch. Left without as much as a thank you." The only answer was a lightly confused bark but the Condesce didn't need a conversation out of her so that didn't matter. "After all the sweeps I raised you just up and ditched me. Let me tell you that sure made me feel great. Let me tell you I lost everything on Alternia; my throne, my empire and my love." Thinking about the Helmsman didn't improve her mood one single bit and she threw her 2x3dent across the room so it embedded in the wall. She realised her long nails were pressed painfully into her skin and she forced herself to unclench her free hand.

"Then along came my new role as a bakery baroness here on Earth and soon a new love in the form of the Colonel. But then he died too, this time it wasn't my fault though. So then I put my best effort into raising you strange bizarre creatures but you never once said thank you." Her hands grabbed the front of the black dress Jade wore and she sank to her knees. "Did I not do any good? Did I fail you? Was I not a good mother? For fucks sake I tried so hard but once again it went wrong! What did I ever do to deserve this? I did everything right all my life and nothing ever turns out how I want!"

Pink tinted tear ran down her cheek and she sobbed into the stomach of her daughter. It wasn't fair. She was a good ruler and a wonderful wife. So why had it been so hard to raise kids? "It's not even you who did all this but you are the closest thing I have left. I'm sorry for failing you." A hand patted her head gently and the two of them held the position until the Condesce had cried herself out.


End file.
